Symmetry
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: Dick Grayson returns to Gotham City to visit Bruce Wayne. repost


"**Symmetry"**

**By**

**Andra Marie Mueller**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This fluff piece (formerly titled "Revelations") takes place in the a/u established in my "Reunion" series and involves alternate character and plot histories contained therein. All things "Batman" are the legal property of DC Comics, but they wouldn't recognize their characters in my world anyway. Thanks to my Beta Reader/Editor for her feedback 

**PROLOGUE – NEW YORK CITY**

Inside the modest town home he shared with his wife of three months, NYPD Detective Dick Grayson was finishing the last sip of his coffee when his wife entered the kitchen. Barbara Gordon-Grayson flashed her husband a smile as she walked over to stand beside him. A striking woman with flame red hair and green eyes that contrasted with her fair skin, Barbara was also the daughter of Gotham City's Police Commissioner Jim Gordon.

"I don't suppose you saved any of the coffee for me?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Dick answered. "It's brewing in the pot as we speak."

"Well, there may be hope for you yet," Barbara chided. "What time is your meeting with Dad?"

"We're supposed to get together about noon. If we finish at a reasonable hour, I'm planning on dropping by Wayne Enterprises to see Bruce."

Barbara shot him a knowing look. "Do you really think he's going to appreciate you showing up out of the blue to interrogate him about his wife?"

"Who says I'm going to interrogate him about his wife?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Please, Dick; this is me you're talking to. You've been chomping at the bit for an excuse to meet Jordan Wayne ever since I ran into her and Bruce at their charity event last year."

"Well it's not like you weren't just as curious about her," Dick countered. "As I recall, your exact words were 'Hell must have frozen over if Bruce Wayne actually took a bride.'"

"Of course I was surprised that Bruce got married," Barbara allowed. "I didn't think he would ever find a woman who could accept his other life."

"I did."

"Yes, but look at everything we went through to get where we are now. And as much as I love you, darling, you're not Bruce Wayne."

Dick responded with a sheepish grin. "Point taken."

"I need to get ready for work. Give Dad my love and if you do see Bruce and Jordan, please pass along my best wishes."

"Will do."

**WAYNE ENTERPRISES**

In his office, Bruce was in a meeting with Lucius regarding the most recent spreadsheets received from their London division, which had acquired the U.K.'s leading import-export company Ashton Industries just over a year ago.

"According to these figures, the profits for Wayne Enterprises UK have almost doubled in just this first year," Fox revealed.

"What about the personnel issues?" Bruce asked.

"Ashton seems to have reigned in all the staff and everyone is apparently getting along just fine."

Bruce smiled at the mention of his father-in-law. "Well if his temper is anything like his daughter's, I imagine they are all quaking in their boots," he said dryly.

"With all due respect, sir, you're not exactly the mild mannered type yourself," Fox pointed out.

"No, I leave that to my illustrious brother-in-law," Bruce allowed.

Their conversation was interrupted by the intercom on Bruce's phone and his assistant's voice filtered out.

"Excuse the interruption, Mr. Wayne, but there's a gentleman here to see you who is claiming to be a friend of yours," she said.

"Does this friend have a name?" Bruce prompted.

"Dick Grayson."

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a name I haven't heard for a while," he mused aloud.

"Shall I send him in, Mister Wayne?" Jessica asked.

"Please do, Jessica. Thank you."

Lucius and Bruce both got to their feet as the office door opened to admit Dick, and he flashed Bruce a small smile as he entered his office. Although a few inches shorter than Bruce's own height of 6'2", Dick's black hair and rugged features bore some similarity to Bruce's and he exuded an aura of self-confidence that also resembled his former mentor's.

"Long time no see, Mr. Wayne," Dick greeted with mock formality.

"Likewise, Mr. Grayson," Bruce returned and came around his desk to stand in front of his former protégé. "It's good to see you, Dick."

"You too, Bruce."

The men exchanged a handshake before Bruce gestured at Lucius. "This is my CEO Lucius Fox. Lucius, this is an old friend of mine, Dick Grayson."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Grayson," Fox said and extended his hand.

"And you as well, Mr. Fox," Dick returned as they shook hands. "You must be quite the businessman if Bruce is letting you hold the reins of Wayne Enterprises."

"I'm merely the First Officer of this little ship," Fox demurred and turned to Bruce. "I'll leave you gentlemen alone to get reacquainted, Mr. Wayne. I'll be in my office if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Lucius."

Fox made his way out of Bruce's office, closing the door behind him, and once they were alone Bruce addressed Dick.

"I have to say that you're about the last person I would have expected to see here," he replied.

"I had to come to Gotham to speak with Jim about a case NYPD is working on in conjunction with his department," Dick explained.

"So as long as you were in the neighborhood you decided to check up on me?" Bruce prompted lightly.

"Actually I was hoping to meet your wife," Dick replied. "Between the glowing review Barbara gave after their brief meeting and everything else I've heard about her over the past couple of years I'm more than a little curious to meet the woman who tamed the notorious Bruce Wayne."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or Jordan should be flattered," Bruce responded drolly.

"Leave it to you to fall in love with a woman who's not only Superman's sister but also British royalty. Not to mention she obviously has the ability to deal with your extracurricular nighttime activity."

"That too," Bruce agreed with a smile.

"Barbara and I missed you at the wedding."

"I'm sorry I missed it, too. But it was too close to Jordan's due date and the doctor wouldn't allow her to travel."

"I had heard that you and Jordan started the next generation of environmentally conscious corporate moguls," Dick replied. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We would have invited you to the christening but you and Barbara were on your honeymoon."

"You can make it up to me by presenting me to your better half," Dick quipped in reply.

"Jordan's in her office a few floors below us," Bruce said. "Why don't we go down there and I'll introduce you."

"Lead the way."

The men left Bruce's office and made their way to the elevator.

"What about you and Barbara? Any plans for a family now that you're finally married?"

"Barbara definitely wants children," he said. "She says that becoming parents will help us 'revaluate our priorities'."

"Children do have a way of changing a man's perspective on the world," Bruce allowed.

The elevator arrived and they stepped inside the empty car, then Bruce pushed the button for the floor housing the offices of Wayne Conservation International.

"You know, for a man who prided himself on his freedom and independence, you're certainly sounding very domesticated," Dick quipped.

"Don't worry about it too much," Bruce responded dryly. "I won't be giving up my 'extracurricular nighttime activity' anytime soon."

"Touché."

The elevator stopped and they stepped off the car. Leslie White, Jordan's personal assistant, was waiting for the elevator and greeted them with a small smile.

"Mr. Wayne," she said. "I assume you're looking for Jordan?"

"Yes. Is she in her office?"

White nodded. "She is, but enter at your own risk," she replied. "She's been on the phone for almost fifteen minutes arguing with the Director of the Bronx Zoo."

"Is the steam coming out of her ears yet?" Bruce asked lightly.

"Not quite yet, but I'm pretty sure the phone receiver is on the verge of a meltdown," White responded.

"Thanks for the warning, Leslie," Bruce returned and White stepped into the elevator as Bruce and Dick made their way to Jordan's office. As they approached, they could hear Jordan tearing into whoever was on the other end of the phone line.

"Jake, I'm done arguing about this," she declared. "Obviously you donated your brain to science before you were done using it, so when I call back tomorrow, I want to speak with somebody whose IQ is higher than their shoe size. Have a nice night."

Jordan slammed the receiver down and released an angry sigh. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Temper, temper Dr. Wayne," Bruce chided from the doorway.

Jordan glanced over to the doorway where he stood with Dick, and Dick felt his stomach flip over.

_Her pictures don't do her justice_, he mused silently.

"You should know better than to show up with guests when I'm having a tantrum, Handsome," Jordan responded.

"My apologies, Princess," Bruce demurred. "Jordan, this is my old friend, Dick Grayson. Dick, this is my wife, Jordan."

Jordan rose to her feet as Dick approached and extended his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Grayson," she said. "I always enjoy crossing paths with people who have told my husband he's a control freak and lived to tell about it."

"Likewise, Dr. Wayne," Dick returned as they shook hands. "But please call me Dick."

"Only if you call me Jordan."

"Fair enough, Jordan. So what is an evolutionary biologist doing tucked behind the walls of Wayne Enterprises?"

"Jordan was recently appointed the new Director of Wayne Conservation International," Bruce answered.

"Only temporarily," Jordan added. "As soon as the twins are old enough to come to work with me, I'll be returning to my job as Director of the Gotham Zoo."

"Or the 'Critter Queen' as Clark's son prefers to phrase it," Bruce replied dryly.

Dick nodded. "So the Big Blue Boy Scout really is your brother-in-law," he mused aloud and returned his gaze to Jordan. "You don't have any um…special abilities…like your brother's, do you?"

Jordan smiled as she linked her arm through Bruce's. "The only special ability I have is making my husband love me," she answered with obvious affection. "I'm curious, though, as to how you know about Clark's."

"I'll explain it to you over dinner," Bruce replied. "Dick, why don't you come to the house and join us? I know Alfred would like to see you."

"I'd like to see him," Dick said. "I hate to admit it, but I kind of miss the old goat."

"I'll thank you to use a more respectful form of address when referring to my grandfather," Jordan admonished.

Dick shot Bruce a questioning glance. "Grandfather?"

"I'll explain that over dinner as well," Bruce responded.

**WAYNE MANOR**

After placing a call to Barbara to inform her of his plans, Dick had accompanied Jordan and Bruce home. Alfred and Dick had indeed enjoyed a warm reunion and over dinner, Jordan had explained her relationship with Alfred to Dick and Bruce had explained to Jordan how Dick knew Clark's secret. Following the meal, Jordan had excused herself check on the twins, who were sleeping in the upstairs nursery under the watchful eyes of two of the family dogs, an extra large Great Dane named Hero and a St. Bernard/Newfoundland mix named Trouble. The third dog, a six month old female Irish Wolfhound puppy named Harmony who had been a present to Jordan from Bruce after the birth of the twins, was snoozing contentedly in front of the fire.

Dick and Bruce were now in the study enjoying a glass of brandy as the former commented on his friend's domestic situation.

"I will grant you that acquiescing to your wife's idiosyncrasies is always beneficial to a happy marriage," Dick said, "but I don't know that continually giving her dogs large enough to use your children as chew toys is such a wise idea."

"Don't let Jordan hear you say that," Bruce cautioned with a smile. "She's almost as protective of the dogs as she is of me and the twins."

"You still haven't explained how Gotham's most infamous playboy wound up married to the sister of 'the world's greatest hero'," Dick remarked.

"We met after the terrorist attack on the Metropolis Convention Center three years ago," Bruce revealed. "Clark introduced us at the hospital."

"Ah…so it was love at first sight?" Dick prompted.

"More like serendipity," Bruce demurred.

"I can only imagine how Kent reacted when he found out you were seeing her."

"Not well in the beginning," the older man admitted. "He even tried to warn Jordan against getting involved with me."

"Obviously she didn't listen."

Bruce smiled, affection for his wife evident in his expression. "Thankfully Jordan went against public opinion and trusted me enough to open her heart," he said.

"What about you?" Dick prompted. "What made you so sure that Jordan was the real deal and not just another pretty face who was only interested in you for your money?"

Coming from someone else, the question would have elicited a less than cordial response from Bruce. But with the history between the men Bruce knew that Dick asked it without malice, only genuine curiosity.

"Worried that the press may have hit the nail on the head when they referred to her as my 'trophy wife'?" he prompted drolly.

"I know you better than that," Dick assured him. "Obviously Jordan is an exceptionally beautiful woman, but it would have taken a lot more than that for you to fall in love with her."

"That was just the icing on the cake," Bruce responded dryly, "At the risk of sounding like a character from a bad romance novel, I knew within sixty seconds of meeting her that Jordan would change my life, which she has. And she has spunk."

"Spunk?" Dick echoed incredulously. "You have an IQ that hovers near 200 and the best you can come up with to explain why you love your wife is 'she has spunk'?"

"Would you like me to consult a thesaurus for a description that meets with your vocabulary standards?"

"All I'm saying is that anything would be better than 'spunk'."

"Fine. I love Jordan because she is the most genuine person I've ever met, in every sense of the word. She's intelligent, compassionate and when push comes to shove, she can kick ass with the best of them."

Bruce finished his description and fell silent, awaiting Dick's response. After a moment he finally said, "Definitely better than spunky."

"I'm glad you approve."

"I'm happy for you, Bruce," Dick said. "Speaking from experience, I know how much finding the right woman can enrich your life."

"Well for your sake I hope Barbara prefers pets that are smaller than a compact car," Bruce quipped.

Dick smiled at his friend's remark. "Thankfully Barbara is a cat person, and as far as I know none of the domestic felines weigh more than sturdy pair of shoes," he countered lightly.

"I'm glad the two of you managed to work through your issues and make it to the altar. When you find the right person, it's worth the effort to make the relationship work."

"Speaking from experience?" Dick prompted.

"Absolutely, but that is a story for another time," Bruce evaded.

Dick took a final sip of brandy before setting his glass on the end table beside his chair and rising to his feet.

"Well as much as I enjoy discussing our love lives, I need to get back to New York and I'm sure you aren't quite ready to call it a night yet either," he said. "I assume it's about time for your night shift to start."

"Actually he needs to go upstairs and say good-night to his children before he leaves for his night shift," Jordan interjected from behind them.

The men glanced over to see Jordan standing a couple of feet away, with Hero standing at her side gazing at them, earning himself a nervous glance from Dick.

"Are you sure he's not sizing me up as an after dinner snack?" he asked.

"Hero is perfectly cordial as long as you're with Bruce or me," Jordan assured him. "Alfred's turned in for the evening, so I'll see you out."

"Of course," Dick agreed and turned to face Bruce. "Be careful out there, my friend."

"You do the same," Bruce returned as they exchanged a final handshake. "And please give my best to Barbara."

"I will."

Bruce made his way toward the stairs as Dick and Jordan started for the front door with Hero on their heels.

"I appreciate you allowing me to join you and Bruce for dinner this evening, Jordan," Dick said. "I enjoyed meeting you and the twins. Kaya and Evan are beautiful children."

"Thank you."

"I'm curious about something; what's with your fondness for big dogs?"

Jordan smiled. "With the size of Wayne Manor, if I got anything smaller than the ones I have, the poor creature would wander down a hallway and never be seen again," she answered dryly.

"I used to think the same thing would happen to me when I lived here," Dick responded. "The house is intimidating at first, but one you get used to it, it's rather spectacular."

"Are we describing the house or its owner?" Jordan asked rhetorically.

Dick turned to face her as they came to a halt in front of the door. "I'm glad that Bruce has you in his life, Jordan," he replied. "I will admit that given your reputation, I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I met you. But after spending the evening here, it's obvious how much you love Bruce and how much joy you've brought into his life."

"I hope you mean that, Dick. Bruce cares for you a great deal and I know it's important to him that you and I become friends."

"I'd like that," Dick said. "Maybe you and Bruce can bring the twins to New York for a visit and they can meet Barbara."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Good night, Jordan."

"Good night, Dick."

Jordan stepped forward to open the door and exchanged a smile with Dick as he exited the house. After securely closing the door behind him, she signaled for Hero to follow her and started back through the foyer and the living room to the stairs. Bruce met her at the bottom of the staircase and husband and wife exchanged a warm smile.

"Are the twins asleep?" Jordan asked.

"They're both out like lights," Bruce told her. "Now I know where the expression 'sleep like a baby' originated."

"Lois says we must have Stepford children because they all ready sleep through the night at only three months," Jordan replied drolly.

"Jealously comes in the color of jade," Bruce responded lightly. "So what did you think of Dick?"

"He has potential," Jordan allowed. "Time will tell if he can honestly accept our relationship."

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

"I overheard the little chat you two had when you thought I was upstairs," Jordan revealed. "I took exception to Dick's need for your assurance that I didn't marry you for your money."

"He's not the first person to think so."

"Of course not, because that's the first assumption people seem to make when a man of your wealth marries 'outside his class'. Frankly I find it remarkably shallow that anybody would assume your bank account is the only thing you have to offer."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

Jordan gave him a sideways glance. "You never considered that, did you?" she prompted.

"That you were only interested in me for my money?"

"Yes."

Bruce smiled. "If the thought had entered my mind at all, Princess, we wouldn't be standing here three years after the fact discussing it," he replied.

"We never discussed it all," Jordan pointed out. "There was never any mention of whether or not I was after your money, or of any type of prenuptial agreement. I've always been curious as to why you were so sure that I loved you."

"If you really want to go down that road, I could ask you the same question," Bruce returned. "I certainly had a reputation for casual affairs and even Clark cautioned you against getting involved with me. So to quote a beautiful blonde I know, 'I've always been curious as to why you were so sure that I loved you'."

"It was the morning after our first night together, when I had a panic attack and tried to bolt out of your hotel suite," Jordan told him. "We had all ready been intimate, so if all you were interested in was another one night stand than you could have simply let me leave. But instead you stood up to my fears and Clark's disapproval and forced me to accept that what we had was real."

"Well if I had known then what I do now, I might have made you agree to only acquire dogs that weigh less than I do," Bruce quipped.

"Mock the dogs all you want, but I know that you secretly like having them around."

"I'll take the Fifth on that."

"Then we'll go back to the beginning and you can explain why you knew I was really in love with you."

"I suspected you were in love with me when you fled from my life after discovering my secret, because it wouldn't have scared you so much if your feelings for me weren't genuine. But I wasn't 100 certain until the night you showed up at PEACE's charity ball and admitted it. I knew then that you never would have come back to me if you didn't intend for us to be together permanently."

"Yes, well…that's just further proof that I do not have oatmeal for brains," Jordan quipped.

"Well oatmeal or not I like your brains just fine," Bruce responded. "And the rest of you as well."

Jordan smiled. "Talk is cheap, Handsome," she chided. "If you weren't in such a hurry to start your 'night shift', I would suggest that we retreat to our room and you could demonstrate that actions speak louder than words."

Bruce smiled back. "I think I can delay my departure a bit longer," he said.

"Wise choice."

**EPILOGUE – NEW YORK CITY**

Barbara was still awake when Dick returned home, propped up in their bed reading a mystery novel. Hearing him enter the bedroom, she looked up and flashed him an affectionate smile as he crossed over to give her a brief kiss.

"How was your evening?" Barbara asked.

"Surprisingly domestic," Dick answered. "Alfred and the Waynes asked me to give you their regards."

"So what did you think of Jordan?"

Dick sat down on the bed beside her and began shedding his clothes as he answered. "Well her looks take a little getting used to, and her taste in men is certainly questionable…"

"Be nice," his wife admonished with a gentle slap on the arm.

"I am pleased to report that your initial impressions were right on target," Dick declared. "Jordan Wayne is every bit as gracious as she is beautiful and that I have never seen Bruce happier. The permanent scowl he used to have etched in his expression has been replaced by a genuine smile."

"So she's the real deal then?"

"No question about it. They obviously love one another very much and she seems to have brought him the peace he's always wanted."

"I'm glad. Despite his tough as nails attitude, I know how much Bruce wanted to find a woman he could share his life with the way his father did with his mother. Although I never would have guessed that she would also be Clark Kent's sister."

"Well apparently her connection to Kent isn't her only interesting family tie," Dick replied. "Do you remember the big hullabaloo in the papers last year when it came out that Jordan was the illegitimate daughter of the Duke of Wynmore?"

"Of course."

"What the stories didn't mention was that Ashton's biological father is Alfred Pennyworth," Dick revealed.

Barbara's eyes widened in surprise. "Alfred has a son?" she asked incredulously. "Good grief; is there anybody in that house who doesn't have a secret?"

"The dogs seemed pretty straightforward," Dick deadpanned, but his wife ignored the quip.

"So let me put this all together. Not only is Bruce's wife Superman's baby sister and the illegitimate daughter of a British royal, but she's also the granddaughter of Bruce's surrogate father?"

"That about sums it up, yes."

Barbara shook her head. "If it involved anybody else it would sound like a bad television sitcom," she remarked, "but somehow for Bruce it makes an odd kind of sense."

"As much as anything does when it comes to Bruce," Dick countered. "But I will agree it has a warped sense of symmetry."

Pressing herself against his bare back, Barbara leaned over to whisper in Dick's ear. "I think we've spent enough time discussing Bruce's love life," she said pointedly. "Why don't we expend some energy working on our own?"

Dick smiled as he felt her arms slide around his waist. "What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't I show you?"

"Works for me."

**END**


End file.
